


Dive In

by distraughtlover



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Gay, Gay Love, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, Ocean, dream - Freeform, gay relationship, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: The water has always been there for Chiron.





	Dive In

**Author's Note:**

> Love this movie!

Suddenly he was here.

Chiron gazed upward silently, floating underneath the surface of the ocean. He felt shocked, but not enough to wonder what exactly had happened. 

His body rolled with the flow of the water, like a slow-snapping whip. He could not detect any amount of stress inside himself, which was something he had not really experienced before. 

Even though he was submerged completely, his skin did not feel soaked. He was wearing clothes, and they felt just as weightless on his skin as he felt in the water. A strand of little bubbles floated past his vision. Nothing, including his body, stayed still. 

The exact time escaped him. He saw sunlight, glittering rays breaking through the rippling water. His mouth parted; he could feel no water enter. Not a single fish swam around his body. He was part of a new world, all of it unknown to him. 

Out of nowhere, he realized how much he wanted to stay within the water. His whole life, the water had always been there, quietly waiting for him to join and never leave. The thought sounded right. He belonged almost nowhere on land, was accepted by almost no one. He wondered how much better things would be down here. The ocean was all that he wanted from life, and now he seemingly had it. 

And then he saw Kevin. 

His eyes widened in utter surprise. The other man was above his body, near where the waves rolled and crashed. Ethereally, Kevin floated down to him, drifting slowly until they were both only an arm’s reach from each other. 

The urge to grab Kevin and pull him in overwhelmed Chiron. The only man he had ever loved was in the same place as him. Both of their ebony skins glowed beautifully. Chiron felt his heart beat rapidly when Kevin smiled at him. He watched as Kevin’s hand reached out and touched his skin, making him shiver. 

They shared a connection through their gazes. Chiron wanted to tell Kevin everything he felt inside for him, including from the very first moment they met. He gasped as Kevin moved his hand up, until he cradled the side of his face. Their lips were so close…

Chiron gasped when he woke up, his mouth dry. His eyes stared up at a beige ceiling, the ceiling of his bedroom.

The bedroom that belonged to him and Kevin. 

He sighed in relief when he realized the ocean and everything else was just a dream. His life right now was better than fantasy. He did not want to hide from the world, not when he was finally himself, finally happy. Chiron turned over to the left. 

Kevin was sleeping soundly next to him in their bed. The same sight as this always managed to startle Chiron, but only because he couldn’t believe everything he ever wanted was here, and completely his. 

Chiron gazed gently at Kevin’s sleeping form. His eyes were closed softly, and he breathed peacefully. Chiron, his mouth parted in a thin line, continued to watch lovingly. No matter what struggle he might endure through his life, nothing could destroy him. Not when he finally had Kevin, the (only) love of his life. 

After a while, Chiron let himself sink into the sheets, next to the man who loved him unendingly. He felt his eyelids close with weight, until he fell asleep to Kevin’s soft breathing, to the distant beat of his beautiful heart. 

Chiron was exactly where he needed to be.


End file.
